tankery_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
M10 Wolverine
The M10 Wolverine is a tier 2 American tank destroyer. Background Story The shocking defeat in France following the British evacuation of Dunkirk in June 1940 started a major debate among US army doctrine on how to best defeat tanks. After various ideas and meetings, the US army concluded that fielding an anti-tank weapon capable of rapidly advancing on enemy positions once their intentions were clear. Until June 1942, various designs and prototypes were conceived and built but did not meet up to the preferences of the US army. Following June of that year, the 3-inch Gun Motor Carriage M10 was conceived out of the T35E1 due to standardization. As the design of 3-inch Gun Motor Carriage M10 reached maturity, the Army began having second thoughts on their previous tank destroyers, the M5, and M9 3-inch tank destroyers. Following September 30th, and with both tanks canceled due to numerous design and technical problems, the 3-inch Gun Motor Carriage M10 was deemed suitable for mass production, partly because the M10 had run out of competitors. From September 1942 to December of 1944, a total number of 4,993 M10 tank destroyers were produced. Playstyle Great armament, high top speeds, and satisfactory DPS is what the M10 is known for. But this tank also comes with downsides, those being unreliable armor, sluggish traverse speed, loud noticeable engine sound emissions, and pool health pool. Generally, the M10 is best suited for as a sniper or flanker. Whenever playing either role, keep in mind how largely vulnerable your tank is. Make sure to know where you're driving your vehicle to and rely on buildings or terrain features as cover from enemy fire. With your newfound position and if you have experience with sniping, the M10 can prove to be a formidable opponent, even on default battles. However, keep in mind to never directly engage the enemy team, which is literally what every beginner of this vehicle does. Make sure to acknowledge the enemy teams position as because of the vehicles loud engine sound, enemy vehicles can easily track your position, most likely leaving you toast. In addition, aiming with this vehicle could prove challenging due to your slow turret traverse speed. Pros * Great gun DPS (damage per shot). * Moderately high top speed coupled with decent maneuverability. * Acceptable armor penetration capable against most low-tiers frontally. * Pretty fast reload time for its gun and tier Cons * Low health pool. * Noticeably loud engine. * Sluggish turret traverse. * All-round is armor unreliable against all forms of tank guns. * Elevated terrain such as tall hills could get your vehicle to tumble. Historical Trivia * More than a third of all Gun Motor Carriage M10s were supplied to Allied nations and Commonwealth forces under Lend-Lease by the United States. * This vehicle features a duck-bill counterweight which can be seen on the rear of the turret. * The nickname "Wolverine" was given to the M10 as an easier way to identify between the American and British variants of the M10. * 6,406 of these Tank Destroyers were produced. 1,100 one of them were converted to the British M10 Achilles Category:United States Category:Tank Destroyers Category:Tier 3 Category:Non-Premium Category:Tier 2